


First Meeting

by removed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: Aged Up, Childhood Friend, Crossover, Drabble, Implied Friendship, Just a test, Kinda, Oneshot, Other, Short, gavin is still mean to connor, i guess?, im probably not going to continue this, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/removed/pseuds/removed
Summary: He heard Gavin's loud, snarky voice, settled in the breakroom — a few minutes past breaktime.





	First Meeting

Stepping into the breakroom, Connor didn't expect to find an outright stranger sitting at a table with Gavin. Gavin was laid back, talking, while the older was sitting more upright and noticed Connor off the bat. He had sunken in hazel eyes. Brown hair. Long face. He's never seen this man before, but by Gavin's position, he seemed like he knew the man. Connor, at first, was worried that there was a few files attached to Shaun's name, but after a quick scan, the worries were relaxed. Nothing bad.

"Oh, speaking of tin cans, here he is." Gavin grunted, looking up at Connor. He sits up more, but with the bad posture habits he has, he leans forward, arms resting against the table.

Connor opened his mouth to speak, looking between the two, "Gavin, I don't —" 

He's already interrupted. "Don't care. I'm only letting you in here because Shaun thinks the androids are cool." Shaun gives Connor a look that says 'I'm sorry'.

"I wouldn't say specifically 'cool'—" The other man started, once he picked up that he had his turn to speak. 

"What would you say, then?" Gavin leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table and laying his chin on his arms. Bad posture.

"I just, uh, think they're interesting." Shaun stood up from his seat. In a much kinder tone than Gavin's, he held out his hand to Connor, which he shook.

"Connor, was it? I'm Shaun. Shaun Mars."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I realized that Shaun Mars is only a mere year older than Gavin Reed. 
> 
> I have a headcanon that Gavin, in his childhood, moved around a lot (maybe due to a parent or guardian being in the military) and temporarily stayed at Philly.
> 
> With that, he befriended and met Shaun, and they've kept contact.


End file.
